Joe LeBrock
Scott LeBrock |status = Incarcerated}} Joe LeBrock is an incarcerated drug lord who was responsible for the kidnapping of Horatio's son and often orchestrates the breakouts of various criminals associated with him. Season Six Joe orchestrated the break-out of four criminals that are being escorted to jail. The jail bus was rammed by a truck, killing the driver and injuring the patrol officer, Frank Tripp, thus allowing them to escape. Another woman, Veronica Eckland, was killed during the confusion of the break out. One of the escapee's was Kyle Harmon, who turned himself in and was sent to prison. An escapee found out that, unbeknownst to Kyle, he is the son of Lt. Horatio Caine. The escapee managed to contact Joe LeBrock, who was in the same prison as Kyle, and informed him of the new development. He then staged a fight, distracting the guards before grabbing Kyle and dumping him in a maintenance tunnel next to Block C to die. Afterwards, when Lt. Caine managed to extract the information from Joe, and find Kyle, he then arranged protection for Kyle by another escaped prisoner, named Oscar Monahan. Joe LeBrock's wife, Alisha Reilly, was later electrocuted to death by one of LeBrock's groupies when she threatened to turn LeBrock in. LeBrock was able to kill Oscar using a solar panel powered bomb using a new inmate named Corey Burton and later framed Kyle for the murder. Horatio blackmailed him into staying silent with the fact that his son was a pedophile. Season Nine He later orchestrated another breakout with his fellow inmates but had to find some money to finance the breakout. To this end he secretly escaped prison and helped one of his associates kidnap a girl named Lindsay Peterson to get ransom money from her father. He nearly killed a witness to the crime but relented when he realized the guy was blind and laughed saying he was nothing. He has his partner Dominic strap her to a bomb with solar panels and has her withdraw the money just as police arrive and let them go. When Horatio Caine recognizes LeBrock's signature use of solar panels he has him brought him and the witness identifies him as the second kidnapper while the others are skeptical. They eventually find Lindsay thanks to algae on LeBrock's shoe as well as an escape tunnel he was making for his escape. At this point the others panic and initiate the plan early. Five manage to escape while one is recaptured and two are killed. While LeBrock, who will be sent to a better-guarded prison, expresses disappointment in his fellow inmates for acting too soon, he taunts Horatio that many of the inmates want to kill him. Known Victims *2008: **The Miami prison bus breakout: ***Unnamed bus driver ***Unnamed pick-up driver **Kyle Harmon **Oscar Monahan *2011: **Lindsey Peterson Known Accomplices *Julio Rentoria *Corey Burton *Gavin Hauer *Dominic Giordano *The Miami West Five **Memmo Fierro **Tex Gilroy **Patrick Clarkson **Dante Kroll **Jack Toller *Three unnamed Miami West inmates Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Proxy Killers